metamo_arkfandomcom-20200216-history
Layazero/Layazero (Canon)
Layazero is a planet found in Meteos, Meteos Online, and Meteos Wars. Planetary Data Layazero is a rather small and yellow planet, with the size of 300 kilometers. It appears to be covered in hexagonal zones all over the planet. It is undetermined whether or not the planet itself actually exists physically, or if it is a colossal hologram. From the surface, it appears that large holographic spires rise up out of the ground. Layazero appears in Star Trip mode's Multi route as the Illusionists, being mirrored twice and fought altogether. ''Inhabitants'' The Layazeroes, inhabitants of Layazero, are very, very small. Known currently to be the smallest sentient race in the universe, standing at around .01 millimeters or 10 micrometers, the Layazeroes are said to draw strength from holograms, although it is unknown how they do this. They appear as legless humanoids, with a disembodied head in the shape of a four-leafed clover, with a single eye in the middle. Singular Layazeroes are barely sentient and have little power to themselves, but upon forming geometric patterns with others, they grown in strength and intelligence, to the point of repelling the Meteos via lasers from their combined forms. Meteos Data ''Unlocking'' Layazero can be unlocked via fusing together 256 Meteos of Air, Fire, H20, Soil, Iron, Zap, Herb, and Zoo, and 64 Dark and Glow Meteos in the Fusion Room. Alternatively, it can also be unlocked by achieving the True Meteo ending in the Multi mode of Star Trip. Its Sound Set, Eurorockitude, requires 700 Zap Meteos to fuse, or can be unlocked by clearing the 1000 Meteo War in under three minutes. ''Meteos Encounters'' In the original Meteos game, Layazero has a higher percentage of Zap Meteos, followed by a lesser but equal balance of Air, Fire, H20, and Iron Meteos. In its Time War, it had high, equal values of Air, Fire, H2O, Zap and Zoo Meteos, with trace amounts of Dark. ''Usage'' Layazero is a heavily attack oriented planet, and is easily one of the fastest planets in the game. Ignitions on Layazero are relativley strong (especially vertical ignitions, which will clear a column if made at the very bottom), but fall rather quickly, as well. However, launch power scales quickly, allowing stacks to be gotten off of the screen with ease. Combining this with only having eight columns allows a good Layazero player to quickly organize screen clears. However, all of this speed makes Layazero rather difficult to manage, even without the Speeder enabled. Against higher level opponents, however, it can become very easy for Layazero's field to get swamped with Meteos, due to it having a rather high Meteos fall rate. Great care must be taken with Speeder use on Layazero, as Layazero is already incredibly fast without the Speeder. With it, especially on higher difficulties or later in game, it is possible to fill Layazero's grid with Meteos in less than a second, making it incredibly risky to use the Speeder. With all things considered, Layazero will work well for advanced players, and many of them will appreciate its high attack power and speed. Meteos Online/Wars Data Meteos Online Layazero made its second appearance in Meteos Online , as an unlockable planet, where it could be fused for 900 Iron, 720 Zap, 60 Ice, 45 Glow, and 500 Points. Layazero experienced high amounts of Zap, followed by lower, equal amounts of Fire, H20, Air and Iron, and further lower amounts of Glow. The Rare Meteo that oculd drop here was Soul. Meteos Wars Layazero made its third appearance in Meteos Wars, as an unlokcable planet. Like all other unlockable planets, it could be unlocked by defeating it as the fifth Unknown planet in Mission Mode. Layazero boasted an incredibly high density of Zap Meteos, being just over 50%, followed by much lower amounts of Iron, H20, Ice and Fire, and, finally, slightly lower amounts of Glow. Layazero, unlike many other planets, was not slowed down to ocmpliment the controller, making it a bit harder to use, though this additional difficulty was somewhat counteracted by its frequencies being altered to substantially prioritize Zap, making it easier to find ignitions. Layazero, otherwise, is just as strong as it was last time, but it does have a difficult time scoring enough to win against other planets by time-out. However, with its Planet Impact, Tempest, Layazero can stop, or at least stall, large oncoming attacks, allowing its user to use the Speeder more frequently, futher increasing its effectiveness. Gallery Block Designs CombinedL-L.png|thumb|Layazero's Meteos design in the original game, shared with Luna=Luna. CombinedOnlineLa.png|Layazero's Meteos design, from Meteos Online. Backgrounds Meteos - Layazero.jpg|A depiction of the spires of Layazero, via Meteos. Meteos Online - Layazero.jpg|A depiction of the surface of Layazero, via Meteos Online. Trivia *The amounts of Meteos required to fuse Layazero are references to the eight-bit systems that most computers use, with 64 and 256 often being caps on a system's use of bytes. ** 64 in particular could be a reference to the 64-bit processors that most modern computers run at, including many home consoles. 256 is also a reference to the cap of original 8-bit consoles, which held numbers from 0 to 255, including 0 as its own number. *In the original Meteos, Layazero, Mekks, Grannest and Jeljel all have the exact same Meteos falling onto them. Category:Canon Planet Pages